Love is Love
by freshair41nce
Summary: Post HBP: Hermione is invited to be in Fleur and Bill's wedding. She's glad to be in it, of course, until she finds out she'll be Ron's partner, and learns some hidden secrets. R
1. Letters and Honors

**A/N: This would be just one of those things that's been in my head for a while! Please R&R, open to anything as long as I can get input, because this is my first story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling would be the imaginative author! I only own not even all of the plot! Pitty!**

**Love is Love**

**Chapter One: Letters and Honors**

**By Freshair41nce (LaLa)**

It had been just a week since school let out for Hogwarts, and Hermione Granger already missed him.

It was bad enough that she was completely and deeply in love, but it did not help that she was in love with her best friend, Ron Weasley. Over her third year, she finally realized that she had a crush on him, and over the years, that crush grew to love. She knew that Ron didn't like her back, and wasn't going to risk it. She knew that he thought of them like brother and sister after all these years.

_I just wish it could be more. I just wish it could be completely more. He just doesn't see me that way. Why can't I be like Lavender? She's beautiful, not to smart, not to dumb, and she got to snog him senseless. _

CLUCK, CLUCK, CLUCK!

She jumped up from her daybed and quickly looked over to the window. There a tawny owl fluttered in the air, waiting for her to let him in. She ran to the window and opened it; the owl zoomed in and perched himself on top of her vanity table.

"Pig, what have you brought me? A letter from Ron?" Hermione called to Pig, Ron's owl. She walked over to the table and saw that the owl held a silver envelope.

"Guess not," she muttered, while untying the letter.

The letter was addressed THE Granger Family in precise cursive writing. The envelope was very light and delicate with beautiful outlined flowers.

_Hmm... Must be Bill and Fleur's wedding invitation. _

After she carefully opened the envelope, a piece of parchment slipped out and gently fell to the floor. She picked it up and read:

**Hermione, Fleur and I were hoping that you would do us the honor of being a bridesmaid in our wedding. You are just like family to us, and we would be very glad to have you be a special part of our wedding. If you and your parents are okay with this, please owl back as soon as you can. We just have a couple of weeks to finish planning the wedding, so you can see that we have to run on a schedule. Please try to get your parents to come to the wedding, as well. Don't forget to ask them about this first, even though you are of age. The whole family would love to see where you got all your personality. **

**Bill Weasley**

_Oh, wow! That's so cool! I wonder when the wedding is._

She looked over the inside of the envelope. The letters were of fine writing, and a light glowed over them, to make the invitation luminous.

**"Two lives, two hearts joined together in friendship  
united forever in love."**

**With the Blessings of Our Parents:**

**Mr. Christophe DelacourMr. Arthur Weasley**

**Mrs. Marguerite DelacourMrs. Molly Weasley**

**We, **

**Fleur Delacour and Bill Weasley,**

**have the honor to share with you our wedding that will be carried out the **

**20th of July of 1997**

**starting at**

**5:30 p.m., **

**located at the Weasley Garden.**

**Floo Directions: Please owl with confirmation **

**The Burrow**

**Weasley Residence**

**Ottery St. Catchpole**

"Wow, this is beautiful!" Hermione whispered to herself. "Pig, take a little rest while I go tell my parents."

She ran into the hallway and glided down the stairs.

"Mom? Dad, where are you?" Hermione called.

"We're in the kitchen, sweetie," her father replied.

As he had said, Anne and Phillip Granger were sitting next to the coffee table, still wearing there white dentist coats, both embroidered with Dr. Granger.

"Mom. Dad. Bill and Fleur's wedding invitation came already!" she said holding the invitation in the air. She handed it to her parents and continued talking.

"Doesn't it sound completely beautiful? I can just imagine the whole garden with flowers and drapes! They want both of you to come along with me, because everyone wants to meet my parents. This is the best thing, though! They want me to be a bridesmaid! Isn't that just lovely? I would get to wear a gorgeous dress, because Fleur is going to pick them out. So, can I be a bridesmaid?" Hermione said, in a rush.

"Sure, honey. This really does sound like a beautiful wedding. I'm sure this will let you have a good time until you have to leave with Harry and Ron," her mother said, ending with a hint of a frown.

"Darling, please stop worrying about that. You know our 'Mione and her friends; they'll make sure they stay safe and will accomplish they're goals. Well, 'Mione, whenever you have to go, just tell us, and any money you need, just ask. We might be able to make it, and it would be nice to get to meet the Weasley family. They seem like a lovely bunch," Mr. Granger said, contently.

"Thank you, both! I'll just go owl Bill now and tell him that you guys might be able to come and that I can be in his wedding!" Hermione gave them each a quick hug and ran back to her room.

_Wait! Ron's going to be in the wedding, too; he is Bill's brother, after all. I wonder what he'll be doing. Oh, I can't wait to see him again, and hopefully, I won't make myself seem like a fool._

_  
_She pushed open her door and ran to her writing table. She rummaged the desk for a quill and parchment, and began to write.

**Bill, it would be my honor, as well, to be in you wedding. As you suggested, they were perfectly content to allow me to be in your wedding party. My parents said that there's a chance that they might come, but aren't sure, yet. Don't worry, though, I'm sure that they'll come! Thank you, again, for inviting me! Give my love to everyone at the Burrow! **

**Hermione **

She looked around the room and spotted Pig, still perched on her table.

She gently said, "Pig, I'm back. Can you take this back to Bill, please?"

The owl ruffled it's feathers and awoke. It looked intently at Hermione as she folded the note and got a string to attach it to the owl's leg. As soon as she tied the note to him and gave him a gentle pet, the owl rose up in the air and took of out of the window.

"Bye Pig! Hurry back!" she whispered to herself. She, then threw herself on her bed and released a long sigh. She couldn't wait to see the dresses, or Ron.

Hermione started daydreaming about how her wedding would be and a certain red head that would be her groom, and fell asleep.

After a couple of hours, she felt a peck at her cheek.

"Huh? Oh, hi, Pigwidgeon. What have you brought for me?" she asked, slowly bringing herself to a sitting position. The tiny owl held out his leg and let Hermione untie the letter. "Thanks Pig," and the owl flew, once more, out the window.

She noticed that it was dark in her room, so she quickly took out her want and spoke, "Lumos".

**Great! The bridesmaids have dress fittings on Saturday, so you can apparate to our house at around three and you guys can leave at 4. We can't wait to see you again! **

**Bill **

**Just so, you know, the pairings are as follows:**

**Harry and Ginny**

**Ron and Hermione **

**Fred and Adrienne (Fleur's cousin)**

**George and Alex (One of our cousins)**

**Michael (One of our friends) and Jamie (Another friend)**

**Charlie and Gabrielle (Best Man and Maid of Honour)**

_I'm guessing they still haven't made up with Percy. Oh, wow, Ginny and Harry! They ended their relationship for Ginny's sake. That's going to be awkward! So me and... Wait, what? I'm with Ron! I have to walk with Ron! Oh my gosh! I can't walk with him, like, down the aisle! I can barely be in the same room with him, nowadays, without my head going crazy! Why don't I just owl Bill... Oh, never mind! I'll just have to do it for Bill, then! I'll figure out something, after all, I'm supposed to be a smart witch. _

Once again, her thoughts drifted off, and she fell asleep with images of Ron circling around her dreams.

**A/N: So how was that? I know it's not perfect, but it's my first story! Please R&R!! Hope y'all liked it and I'll try to post soon!**


	2. Look A Book!

**A/N: Here I go again! Hopefully y'all like it as well, and writing this helps me take my mind of certain things, so if it doesn't sound so good, you know why! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope... I haven't gotten any closer to becoming J.K.R. and being able to own the characters or the plots!**

**Love is Love**

**Chapter Two: Look... A Book!**

**By Freshair41nce (LaLa)**

_What do I wear? Ugh, I can't find anything, _Hermione thought while rummaging through her closet. She had already tried on two different outfits, but none of them seemed to work for the fitting. She had been through her entire wardrobe, front and back. The pink skirt, she'd seen three times, like the blue one.

She couldn't take anymore clothes! She flopped on her bed and let out a quick cry, and heard her mother coming up the stairs.

"Hermione Jane Granger, if you don't pick what to wear, you're going to be late and end up going starker!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, opening the room door. She looked and saw Hermione on the bed and shook her head. Mrs. Granger, then walked over to the closet and chose some articles.

"How about you just wear this?" she said holding out a light peach, tea-length skirt and a white tank top.

Hermione's eyes lit up and ran to hug her mom. "Mother, you have such great style! Thank you! Now, I just need to change."

Her mother let out a brief chuckle and left the room. Hermione looked at the clock and saw that she only had 10 minutes to finish getting ready. She had already done her hair; the chestnut waves fell gingerly down her back, without any of it's normal bushiness.

Once she was done, she went to her wall mirror and noticed the slightest ripple's in her skirt. She quickly grabbed her wand and cast, "Crepito Solvo!" Her skirt rapidly became a wrinkle-free beauty.

"Shoes!" she, silently muttered. She ran to her shoe rack and chose a pair of white pumps. Hermione roughly put them on, as she swept past the stairs, tripping twice.

Her father and mother were sitting in the living room, waiting to bade her goodbye. "Honey, you better go now; it's already 3:05," Mr. Granger told her.

"Umm, how do I look?" Hermione said before apparating.

"Lovely, darling," her father responded.

Hermione closed her eyes and concentrated on the Weasley backdoor.

1...2...3...

She felt the grass caress her skin and knocked on the door in front of her. With a quick look around, she noticed several boxes leaned against the broom shed.

_Must be for the wedding. I wonder who's here already. _

She heard someone opening the door, and to her utter amazement, there stood the love of her life.

Nobody moved and all was quiet. He was wearing a blue polo shirt and black pants that fit him... just right. She just couldn't take her eyes off of him, and he seemed to be looking at her the same way that she was at him Her eyes wandered to his and for that moment there eyes locked. Then she fell into those deep pools of blue and couldn't think of anything else but him.

Then, a string of laughter was heard from the inside of the house and the connection was lost.

"Uhm... H-Hi, H-Hermione," Ron stammered.

"Hello, Ron," Hermione, shyly responded, while slightly holding her breath.

"You, you look really bea... pretty," Ron, yet again, stammered.

"Oh, thank you, you don't looks so bad yourself," she added, trying to lighten the mood.

"Herms, you look amazing. Well more then amazing, you look drop-dead hot!" Ginny squealed, pushing her brother to the side and running up to hug Hermione.

_Ginny! Just when we were... well ... talking!_

"Thanks! You should speak though! Look at yourself! You look completely gorgeous!" she said, trying only to be polite. Ginny was currently wearing a thin cream sundress.

"Uh, Hermione, how about we introduce you to the party and then go to my room so that I can show you my new... book?" Ginny said. She also gave Hermione a quick flash from her eyes that said, "We need to talk!" Even Ron saw that she was lying, and gave his sister a suspicious look. He looked at Ginny for a few seconds then back at Hermione, and she smiled. A red blush crept onto his cheeks; he shrugged his shoulders and left, rapidly.

_What was the whole blush about?_

Ginny took Hermione by the arm and led her into the house. As soon as they entered the living room, Hermione saw a flurry of red and silver-blonde. Also, she saw Harry talking contently to Fred and George.

"Ginny," she stated quietly, "I thought only the girls were getting there dresses fitted."

"Oh, yeah, Bill made an appointment for the guys to save time," Ginny responded, giving her a grim look.

"Hello, Hermione, Fleur and I are so glad you could make it," Bill said, walking toward her.

"It's my pleasure," she responded, and then heard a sliver-blonde girl call Bill's name.

"Excuse me. please," Bill said and Hermione nodded.

She saw Fleur give her a polite wave and smile, while talking to Charlie, and she returned the favor.

Ginny, then, introduced her to Alex, Adrienne, Michael, Jamie, and, even though she had met her once already, Gabrielle. They were all lovely people, and she got to tell all of the Weasley family, plus Harry, "Hello." She was distracted, while talking to Harry, with the look on his face. She just couldn't place her finger, but she could only imagine that being in the same room with Ginny had something to do with it.

"Oh, excuse me Harry, but can I borrow Hermione for a bit," Ginny said, shyly. Harry looked down and nodded. Once out of view, Ginny ran up the stairs, and Hermione followed, trying to keep up with her pace. Once at her door, Ginny threw it open, let Hermione in, and locked it.

"Herms, this is horrible! I have to walk with Harry! If I can't even stand in the same room with him, how am I supposed to be in my brother's wedding like this?" Ginny asked, throwing herself on her chair.

"Oh Ginny, I know you still like him; I know he still likes you, too, but I know how you feel. You just have to let things happen how they're going to happen. Harry will have to soon realize how much you really mean to him, and don't worry, he will. Hermione slumped on the edge of Ginny's bed and looked directly into Ginny's eyes.

"Yes, yes, you're only right. Oh, but I forgot your situation. You have to walk with Ron! Did you see the way he had his eyes on you. It was completely obvious that he could think of nothing but you," Ginny said, standing up and taking a seat next to Hermione.

"Wait, what?" Hermione replied.

"My sweet, dearest friend! Yes, I know, you told me that you've fallen for my brother, but that's quite obvious. What you need to get through your head, though, is that he's crazy about you. You may be the brightest witch of our age, but you are completely oblivious to this! You have been for all these years. How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Hermione decided to fight back. "How would you know this, even if it were true?"

"Well, let's see. All he does is say 'Is Hermione coming?', 'Hermione said this last time, ' Hermione would do something like that'. He's completely smitten in love with you, really. Also, he can never keep his eyes off of you; he's always staring and daydreaming away about you," Ginny finished.

_What? No! This isn't happening! Ron doesn't like me, nor does he love me! He only thinks of me as a friend! He would have done something; he would never hurt me the way he does, like with Lavender, if it's truly been for a long time! I can't believe this._

"Hermione, just believe this. After all, I am his sister. I happen to speak to him once in a while, you know." Ginny said, mimicking her thoughts.

"But how? I mean why? Why hasn't he told me?" Hermione rushed.

Ginny gave Hermione a small pat on the back, and said, "You're completely blinded aren't you. You're smart, funny, and pretty, Hermione! A lot of guys talk about you. Remember, I do have six brothers."

"Hermione, Ginny, it's time to leave!" Bill's voice cut their conversation.

**A/N: I left the fitting for the next chapter. Yes, I know, very short chappie! Please review, though! I'll try to update sooner!**


	3. Moment Killer

**A/N: Hey Everyone!! Ok, so yet another chappie! This is really turning out to be a lot of fun, especially planning it! After this chapter, I might not update so soon, because I'm moving, but I'll try!! Oh, and yes, Hermione does seem "girly", but she's a girl! I don't know if she has a different way of dressing in the muggle world, but I can only imagine. (Oh and I really tried with Fleur's accent, but I couldn't really do it.) And, So Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Only 3 chapters, but I'm still not J.K.R.; you know, I don't own the books, characters, only my thoughts! **

**Love is Love**

**Chapter Three: Moment Killer**

**By Freshair41nce (LaLa)**

_"My sweet, dearest friend! Yes, I know, you told me that you've fallen for my brother, but that's quite obvious. What you need to get through your head, though, is that he's crazy about you. You may be the brightest witch of our age, but you are completely oblivious to this! You have been for all these years. How many times do I have to tell you this?"_

_Hermione decided to fight back. "How would you know this, even if it were true?"_

_"Well, let's see. All he does is say 'Is Hermione coming?', 'Hermione said this last time, ' Hermione would do something like that'. He's completely smitten in love with you, really. Also, he can never keep his eyes off of you; he's always staring and daydreaming away about you," Ginny finished. _

What? No! This isn't happening! Ron doesn't like me, nor does he love me! He only thinks of me as a friend! He would have done something; he would never hurt me the way he does, like with Lavender, if it's truly been for a long time! I can't believe this.

_"Hermione, just believe this. After all, I am his sister. I happen to speak to him once in a while, you know." Ginny said, mimicking her thoughts. _

_"But how? I mean why? Why hasn't he told me?" Hermione rushed. _

_Ginny gave Hermione a small pat on the back, and said, "You're completely blinded aren't you. You're smart, funny, and pretty, Hermione! A lot of guys talk about you. Remember, I do have six brothers."_

_"Hermione, Ginny, it's time to leave!" Bill's voice cut their conversation._

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny sprung up from the bed and gave Hermione a hand, for she was having trouble taking that piece of information in.

"Hermione, just breathe, and get a move on! I know this is weird an all, but we have to go! Don't let it get to you! Well, just not now or else Fleur will have your head!" Ginny murmured to a dumbstruck Hermione.

Ginny pushed Hermione slowly down the stairs and onto the first floor, where everyone had gathered up and was waiting for them.

"Alright! We are all going to 'ze same place so we weell all floo to Madam Malkeen's Shop. You are to wait in 'ze waiting room, unteel everyone 'as arrived," Fleur pronounced, walking to the front of the room. "Ok, since Charlie and Gabrielle 'ave already been 'zer, they weell go first."

Charlie and Gabrielle stepped out from the crowd. Charlie was sporting black trousers and an ivory, button-up shirt. Gabrielle was wearing a rose pink sundress; she had grown taller and more beautiful, like her sister, since the last time Hermione had seen her at the Triwizard Tournament. Charlie stepped into the fireplace first and exclaimed, "Madam Malkin's Shop, Diagon Alley!" Emerald green flames enveloped him and he was gone. Soon, Gabrielle repeated the process and she was gone, as well.

"Ok, Harry and Ginny. You two are next," Charlie stated.

After both of them had flooed to the shop, Charlie called for Ron and Hermione to go next. Hermione allowed Ron to go first.

She watched as the flames slowly enveloped him, too. She stood still for a bit, remembering what Ginny had told her.

_"He's crazy about you." If he were really crazy about me, why couldn't I have seen before? Why hasn't he done anything, yet?_

A small voice responded, _have you? You haven't made a move, like you want him to, either. _

"Hermione," said George's voice, breaking her trail of thoughts. "It's your turn." He gently pushed her into the fireplace and she repeated, "Madam Malkin's Shop, Diagon Alley."

She watched as the familiar flames pulled and tugged on her until she felt her feet touching ground again. Right outside of the fireplace, stood Ron, waiting for her arrival. He smiled and she smiled back. She took a step out and tripped over the edge. She fell forward, but a pair of hands caught her just in time. She looked up to see Ron's blue eyes on her as she stood up. He still had his hands wrapped around her waist, but Hermione didn't say anything. Instead she turned her gaze toward his eyes, drinking him in. She saw him leaning closer and closer to her, and felt herself do the same.

"Oh, look at the two lovebirds! Don't they just look adorable!" Fred exclaimed, killing the moment.

Ron silently unwrapped his hands and stepped away from Hermione.

_No!! That could have been it! Fred you are so going to pay! You moment killer!_

"Thanks," Hermione whispered, her mind still to fogged up to think.

"Uhh, y-yeah, yeah, your welcome," Ron finally said.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ginny and Harry, both smiling. Ginny walked over to her and excused Hermione from Ron.

They walked over to a pair of chairs and sat down.

"Was that hot or what? I swear if Fred hadn't interrupted... Wow! I told you! That was just so ..." Ginny trailed off.

Hermione kept her glance toward the fireplace, and felt Harry and Ron's eyes on her.

"Oh my gosh, they're looking over here! Both of them! Herms, look normal!" Ginny muttered.

"All right, the guys will have there fittings first, so that this will go a whole lot quicker," Bill said as soon as everyone was gathered in the cream waiting room.

Madam Malkin then came into the room and ushered everyone into the fitting and dressing room area. Four mannequins stood on display with dress robes. One of them had guy dress robes- all black with an teal vest and tie- and the other had women's dress robes; a teal, strapless, a-length dress, hitting just on the knees, with a black bow and ribbon above the abdomen. It was a perfect baby doll dress. They were both beautiful garments of clothing and Hermione thought that they would look perfect next to the cream, flowing dress with hints of teal in it and the black, cream, and teal dress robes that were both on separate mannequins, which would be Bill and Fleur's.

"Alright, let's go in order of procession," Madam Malkin started, reading off a paper. "Harry, Ron, Fred, George and Michael. One by one now, so Harry go in and try these on."

Harry walked forward and took the clothes bag that was given to him. He walked towards one of the dressing rooms and disappeared behind it. Everyone started having mild conversations with one another for a couple of seconds, until Harry came out.

He looked shrunken wearing the robes. They weren't fit for him at all; they were a many sizes to big for him. His cheeks were the color of the Weasley's hair and he wouldn't look up. Everyone burst into laughter, with comments from Fred and George. Madam Malkin pointed to a platform and Harry went to take a step on it. He looked at himself in the mirror in front of him, and he himself started laughing. With a swish of her wand, though, the dress robes shrunk and fit Harry perfectly. Fleur walked forward and examined the fit of the robes. Everyone held in more laughter; it was just a giddy time.

After some pulling and tugging, Fleur pronounced, "Perfect!"

Harry stepped off the platform and sort of ran for the dressing room, knocking into the door. Roaring was heard from Fred and George and tears were visible from Hermione and Adrienne. They all grew fonder of each other during those moments. A sense of familiarity filled the air. Once Harry was out, Ron was told to go put on the dress robes.

Once he came out, he looked like a black owl; the gigantic sleeves looked like owl wings. He, though, walked as if he were a runway model to the platform. Charlie threw out a playfull whistle and everyone cracked up.

_He's confident, it's in his walk. Since when did he get to be the kind of person that walks like he wants..._

"...because he doesn't care what people think," Hermione finished, not realizing she'd said it aloud, in a whisper, though.

Harry turned around, having heard what she said. "No, he just cares what one person thinks," he whispered, walking and standing next to her.

Hermione felt herself blush, while Harry pointed at her.

"He really likes you; you just haven't noticed, yet," Harry said.

She didn't know what to say; this wasn't what she had expected to happen that day; she just expected a long fitting and couple of laughs.

He smiled and she noticed that Ron was now walking back to the crowd, while Fred was clucking and flapping, like a chicken, out of the dressing room. Ron took a stand next to her, and gave her one of his lopsided grins.

_Wow. So he really likes me? What now?_

Twenty minutes and tons of laughter later, all the guys fitting was done, except for Charlie's who had different robes and had already had his fitting. Bill wanted all the guys to go walk around outside, for he thought that it would be best to leave the girls to there fittings without interruptions.

"Come on, Ron and Harry. I think there's a jewelry store around here so that we can go get Fleur and Mom a gift," Charlie said, as everyone walked their own ways.

"I'll be going with Fred and George to their shop, but just remember to meet here in an hour, so that we can go back to our house and have a meal," Bill said, walking out with the twins.

"Ok now it's Ginny's turn to go try her dress on followed by Hermione, Adrienne, Alex, and Jamie," Madam Malkin called. "These fittings will be different from the other ones, because once you put on the dress, it will customly form into your fit, and I'll just be adding some small details."

Ginny nodded and stepped into the dressing room. Once she stepped back out, Gabrielle held out a box of shoes for her to try on. They were black slingbacks. The dress fit her beautifully and made her look lovely. Once she saw herself in the mirror, Ginny squealed and Fleur nodded, approvingly.

"You look like a modern-day belle!" Hermione exclaimed. After adjusting the ribbon and the hem of the dress, it was Hermione's turn to go try on the robes. She took the dress and walked toward the dressing room. After she locked the door, she took the dress out of the bag. It was huge, but she remembered what Madam Malkin had said. After undressing, she slipped on the dress and it quickly hugged her every curve. She ran her hand over the dress and slowly unlocked the door and stepped out. Gabrielle handed her, her shoes. Ginny squealed and Fleur smiled.

"You look lovely," Adrienne and Fleur said. After some adjustments, she went and changed.

She took her stand next to Ginny, as the other three had their fittings.

"Ron's mouth is going to hang open and let a bludger fly straight in it, when he sees you!" Ginny said.

Hermione smiled and thanked her.

After 30 minutes, all of the fittings were complete. They went into the waiting room, and still had 15 minutes until everyone else was to come back.

"Ok, so you all looked beautiful! 'Ze wedding weel be perfect! 'Ze girls weel be wearing 'zere 'air 'alf down," Fleur went on talking about some details of the wedding.

Hermione zoned out and continued her previous thoughts.

_What's next? Since when has he liked me? He's just to perfect to be with me! How did he choose me? _

A couple of minutes later, everyone came back and they flooed back to the Burrow. After a lively meal, Hermione bade everyone good-bye.

She apparated back into her kitchen. She called out her parents' names, but no one answered. On the counter was a letter that read:

**Honey:**

**We hope that you had a good time! We just went out to buy the groceries. We'll be back soon!**

**-Love, Mom and Dad**

Hermione took a glass of water and walked up to her room. She slipped off her shoes and turned on music. She jumped on her bed and laid down, looking at the glittered ceiling.

_Ron_! _Just hurry up, please! I really just won't get over this love._

Hermione thoughts rambled around in her head, as she drifted to sleep.

**A/N: Did y'all like it? This chapter was fun to write and easier than the other two! Oh, and I know that the bridesmaids dresses were said to be cream or gold in HBP, but I thought teal would be a cute color. Cream's still incorporated in the wedding, though! Well, please review!**


End file.
